


Her promise of forever

by LenSS80



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, True Love, little blue children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenSS80/pseuds/LenSS80
Summary: This was not how it was supposed to end.Shepard destroyed the reapers, and survived. She did not break her promise to Liara.But happy endings is hard to come by..





	Her promise of forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit dark and sad, at least it was writing it. Still, a small glimmer of hope, and love and Shiara. Just a different take on their ending.

This was not how it was supposed to end.  
She had promised forever. Or at least the rest of her life. And she had held her promise. All she had done, all she had endured, every tear, every piece of pain, blood, sweat.. It had all been for her.  
For Liara.  
Now she held her hand. Squeezed it. Wanted to coax a response.  
_I’m here. I came back._  
  
Her whole world had turned dark. Her vision blurry, blacking out. The mako smashed to the ground. Fear and panic engulfing her. Husks, marauders, reapers.. Who the fuck cares. They don’t scare her. Not like this.  
_Liara!_  
  
She runs to her, scrambling, trembling. She thanks god or the goddess – she can’t remember – that she’s ok. She’s fine. Just a broken leg. Nothing that can’t be fixed. Oh how could she have been so wrong?  
What she does next is pure torture.  
Sending her away.  
_«You are not leaving me behind!»_  
  
But she didn’t. She came back.  
_I didn’t break my promise. I promised to always come back._  
  
She had woken up. Miranda at her side. Sore, scared and fuzzy._ ‘Liara! Where is Liara?’_  
And she had been so happy, finding her in the next room. Ok. Just fine. They smiled, and cried and kissed like it was their first time all over again.  
They had made it. Together. They would finally have their peace.  
Until they suddenly didn’t.  
  
Head injury. Something about her brain. Something Shepard didn’t hear. Couldn’t. No. Wouldn’t accept. Not now. NO!  
She squeezes the now cold, blue hand again. Pressing her head against the crook of her neck.  
_Please come back to me.._  
  
Then she felt it. Just the smallest tingle. A feeling she has gotten so used to. At the back of her head. She lifts her head up, trying to see the face in front of her, but tears is blocking her vision.  
She blinks them away. The tingle is still there. But her blue eyes is closed.  
_‘Liara?’_  
  
She tries to reach out for her. The only way she knows. Her still hand refuses to give her anything.  
Not a single sign.  
It’s shallow. It’s almost nothing. But it’s there. Just the tiniest connection. Her mind touching hers. Just the briefest touch.  
_‘Liara..? Come back’_  
  
She feels her. A piece of her inside. Still. Her gift before the final push in London.  
She’s not gone. Not yet.  
Her heart still beats. The beeping from machines in perfect sync with the shallow heaves of her chest.  
  
_«No matter what happens. You mean everything to me, Liara. You always will.»_  
_«Shepard.. I’m yours.»_

  
Why did she not reach out for her.  
Take her outstreatched hand. Pulling her close. Holding her.  
Leaving this hell with her. Getting lost on that small ship amongst the stars. No one would have found them. They would have had forever.  
  
The beeping of machines increased. *Beep beep beep* Quicker. Too quick.  
Slow down.  
She leans over her lover. Skin a bit paler blue, oh so much colder. Lips still a perfect purple. Her hand strokes over them, over her cheeks.  
_I did it for you. Everything I did. Every sacrifice. It was for you. For us. For our future._  
  
It had started as a joke. But maybe not. The mention of little blue children. Hers and Liaras.  
Running around. Their future. Their dream. Their promise. It was for them they did it.  
Always running towards the pain, towards their goal. Together. Facing the impossible.  
Saving the galaxy. Shepard and Liara.  
Only for the small hope of a forever. Together.  
  
Beep..  
..Beep..  
Beep..  
…  
…  
Every sound in the room vanished. She let go of her hand. Cupped her face.  
_Don’t you dare, T'Soni._  
  
She has to blink again. Tears flowing wildly. Her lovers blue face getting wet.  
_Why didn’t you promise me? Why?_  
  
She leans closer. Takes the perfect, cold purple lips to her own. Tasting her.  
One last time.  
  
Her hands stroking her silver speckled crest.  
One last time.  
  
She hugs her. Pulls her into her arms. She’s heavy now. Wanting to feel her body pressed against her own. Like so many times before.  
One last time.  
  
This was not how it was supposed to end.  
_I didn’t save the galaxy to be left here without you._  
  
They where supposed to wed, bond, make love, laugh, cry, argue, kiss.  
That was why she had been running towards the danger. For her.  
Now she was gone and there was nothing left to live for. Her purpose. Her lifeline. Snapped. Just like that. In mere seconds.  
_I love you. I love you.._  
  
Letting her go was the hardest thing she had ever done. Nothing could compare.  
_I love you._  


* * *

  
Weeks, or had it been months. She was not sure. Red hair had grown longer, body getting thinner. Eyes bloodshot and tired. She was so tired. Heart had stopped beating. Together with the silencing of beeps. Her beeps.  
Inside only a black hole. Where her love had once been. Lived inside her. Not anymore.  
_I promised you. I’m not breaking my promise._  
  
She’s determined today. This is it. She knows it. She will not stay away any more. This was not how it was supposed to end. Everything she had done was for her. To save her. And when she failed her lifes biggest mission there was nothing more to do.  
_I’m coming back to you, love.._  
  
Her hand is trembling, searching in her drawer. Finding what she looks for and folds her hand around it. It’s cold. Like she had been..  
_I’m coming, Liara._  
  
Suddenly everything calms down. A perfect clarity. The right thing to do. Why fight it.  
_Not when I can be with her_.  
  
She presses the cold against her head.  
Hand has stopped trembeling. Tears has stopped flowing. She closes her eyes. All she sees is blue. Blue eyes looking straight at her. Smiling.  
_I’m coming._  
  
It all goes black before she sees it. A small light. Pulling her in.  
She walks towards it. It engulfs her. Then explodes. Like a star going super nova. She closes her eyes again. The light to bright.  
  
*Thump thump thump*  
  
Her heart beats again.  
Hands touching hers. Squeezing, pulling her in.  
_‘Open your eyes’_  
  
That voice. She cannot refuse it. Never could. Green meets blue. Like it always have been. Like it should be. Forever.  
_‘I told you I would always come back'_  
  
She’s all smiles at first. Then sadness fills her eyes. She’s frowning. Biting her purple lip.  
_‘Why are you here?’_  
  
_‘Where you go, I go. It’s as simple as that.’_  
  
Blue hands pulls her in. Finally she’s holding her again. Kissing her neck, her jaw, finally her purple lips. They are warm now.  
  
_‘I missed you so much.’_  
  
_‘I love you'_  
It was said in unison.  
  
They kiss. For a long time. They do not need to break for air here.  
It’s different. Their still the same, but different.  
_‘There is someone I want you to meet, Shepard.’_  
  
Her voice is full of joy, of love. And when she turns around, pointing towards something lying on a bed. Our bed? Something blue, and small and so wonderful that it makes her heart beats so hard even if it doesn’t have to beat at all.  
_‘Liara?’_  
  
She walks over. Hesitating. Wondering. Then breathing stops, and heart skips a beat. Lying there in the bed, staring at her with green eyes. Just like her own. Meeting her gaze. A small blue body, stretching for her.  
_‘She’s looking for you. She wants her father..’_  
  
She picks her up. Pulls the blue little bundle close to her chest. Looks at her with wonder. How is this possible? Her heart almost bursts from happiness and love. A small crest, speckled just like her mothers. Markings on her face.  
_‘She looks just like you.’_  
  
She leans down and kisses her little crest, and nose. _She even smells like her._  
  
_‘I think she looks more like her father.’_

  
Blue and green eyes share a look.  
_‘But how? When?’_  
  
Purple lips kisses hers and blue arms slides around her waist.  
_‘We made her love. Our final night together. When I arrived she was already here.’_  
  
They stand like this. For a long time. But time doesn’t matter. Not anymore.  
This was how it was supposed to end.  
Their promise of forever. Maybe a little different. But still the same.


End file.
